


Sleep

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Tenzou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic based on an idea I had. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I couldn´t find anybody to proof-read.

Young Kakashi hates sleeping with Tenzou. He kicks in his sleep and grinds his teeth, steals Kakashi´s blanket and then presses to his back, spreading his childish hand across him. But he doesn´t really mind as long as he knows the boy is safe and sound.

Teenage Kakashi cannot stand Tenzou sleeping in his bed. His long hair is tickling his nose when he´s spooning him. Besides, Tenzou still kicks and talks in his sleep, his long legs spread across the bed are taking too much space and Kakashi sleeps on the very edge of his own bed. But he doesn´t really mind as long as he can watch his peaceful face and think what his friend is dreaming about.

Adult Kakashi misses sleeping with Tenzou. His nights are lonely and his bed seems a bit too big and really cold. He tosses and turns in his sleep, but he cannot seem to find the right sleeping position. He often wakes up in the middle of the night and regrets everything nasty he ever told his old sleeping companion when he had woken him at night. But Tenzou´s gone and this time Kakashi _does_ mind.


End file.
